I kissed a boy and I liked it
by Halia Stone
Summary: "You know what you need?" Jack asked, his lips ghosting over Jerry's, making his breath hitch and his limbs go weak. "To lighten up a bit." The next thing Jerry knew, was that a pair of soft lips were encasing his. - Jerry Martinez, the new kid, is caught under the notorious Jack Brewer's eyes. He takes what he wants, does what he wants, gets what he wants with no regrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I'm trying another story idea out, I hope you like it and will actually review. **

**Alright, this message is something I've put on everything I've updated, just to hopefully get my point across a little more. I appreciate every review I get, but it's really frustrating and disappointing to see a large amount of readers (well over 200 for some of my newer stories) and a small amount of reviewers. I actually want to hear what people think about my work, since I'm putting it on this site and available for people to read. Even a little constructive criticism from time to time is welcome because I actually think I do need it. **

**But anyway, enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

* * *

Jerry Martinez groaned as he hit the cold floor, his bag was still partially opened, so all his books and everything he'd brought with him tumbled out into the floor in front of him, mocking him like most of his peer group would no doubt do when they got wind of what happened.

Being the new kid royally sucked. He was a target for some unknown reason, the butt of rude or jokes, the target for vicious rumours, and a verbal punch-bag to almost everyone.

Ever since he first moved to Seaford last month, he had been getting pushed, shoved, kicked, locked in the teacher's cupboard, and other painful things Jerry would rather forget about. Nobody had mentioned to him that being the new kid wasn't easy, but then again, it had never _been _him before.

He sighed, and hauled himself from the ground, massaging the gnawing burn which he was starting to get on shoulder. Jerry breathed out deeply, and stepped forward, freezing up and gasping as he felt his leg twinge. Hopefully it was just a bad sprain.

He knew he was at the bottom of the school's food-chain, and he didn't even think he was anywhere _on_ the social hierarchy. What was happening to him was just natural selection, there were always going to be people who were considered 'nothings' or 'less-popular-than-that-hot-blond-kid-in-P.E class'.

Jerry shook his head, and gingerly bent down to start picking up his scattered belongings, trying not to put any weight on his leg. All the objects looked foreign to him for some reason, but he picked them up nonetheless. He set about picking his books up, and then his pencil-case followed, making a soft thumping sound as it hit his books.

His leftover tuna sandwich had skidded underneath the lockers, so he decided he'd leave it for the cleaners to find. All that was left was a pair of boots, he tugged at them, only to find they didn't budge.

Jerry shook his head. Since _when _did he own a pair of brown cowboy boots?

"Hey!" The boots gave a sharp, shrill cry and Jerry looked up into the face of his friend; Kim Crawford.

She was tall, slender and blonde, with a smart mouth if anyone came up with a derogatory joke. She was the first friend Jerry had made, and was probably the only one he would make. They'd met after Jerry was tripped up in the canteen, and Kim had been the only person who was kind enough to help him out.

"Jerry, is everything okay?" she asked, helping him to his feet. Jerry bent down, zipping his bag up and hoisting it onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm either still adjusting to Seaford, or it's adjusting to me," he chuckled good-naturedly, determined not to let the bullying get him down. There were plenty of things to look forward to, and if he was a sour-puss, he wouldn't be able to enjoy them.

"Guys!" a panicked cry resounded all around the hall. A boy with dark-aburn hair skidded up to them. Jerry didn't know him very well, he only knew that he was Kim's friend, and that he had won the school's National Science fair five times in a row.

"Milton are you okay?" Kim voiced her concern. "You look pastier than usual," she noted with slightly larger eyes.

"We've been over this Kim, I'm translucent, say it with me now: _trans-lu-cent_," Milton enunciated each syllable of the word 'translucent' to emphasize his point.

Jerry chuckled, and then took in Milton's complexion, he _was_ whiter than all the other times Jerry had seen him around and from what he could remember, people only when that white when they were terrified and all the blood drained away from their face.

"And no, I'm not okay," Milton said in exasperation. "Jack's back!" he squealed in panic, grabbing large amounts of his hair as he started hyperventilating.

"Who's Jack?" Jerry asked, treading on eggshells since Milton looked on the verge of passing out.

This boy must be terrifying if it had gotten Milton so scared, Kim herself - who was usually fearless when it came to people - was looking around nervously. Her arm was around Milton's shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly and easing out his sketchy breathing pattern at the same time.

"Mention my brother again and I'll tear your fucking throat out, you little maggot!" a voice thundered through the hallway, and everyone whipped around to the source.

A boy, no older than fifteen, was holding another boy up by the scruff of his shirt, repeatedly shaking him and slamming him against the locker with bruising force. "Do you understand?!" he yelled in the boy's ear.

"Yeah I understand," the boy wheezed, then an evil-looking grin moulded his lips. "That your brother was a complete _wimp!_" he shouted down into the other boy's face. Jerry could see flecks of spit flying from the boy's mouth, and the one holding him up tightened his grip considerably.

People all throughout the hall grimaced as the boy pinned against the lockers was thrown roughly to the ground. The shaggy brown-haired boy leapt on his victim, and began punching him as hard as he could in the face. His growls were shaking the walls, and Jerry could see drops of blood beginning to appear on the blond boy's face. The blond boy was flailing his arms up in a defensive manner, but each of the brunette's punches bypassed them with ease.

By that point, everyone was circled around them - Jerry, Kim and Milton included - cheering and yelling, craning their neck to see who would be victorious.

At last, the blond boy managed to land a hard-looking strike to the brunette's nose, and the cheers got louder. The punch didn't do much good though; the brunette was barely fazed, looking as if the boy had just hit him with a pillow.

He shook his head and continued pounding his fists onto the blond boy. Jerry winced as blood began to stain the floor, pretty certain that none of it was the brunette's.

He couldn't help but wonder that this wasn't his first high-school brawl, and that he always won them. If he ever talked to this boy, which was _very_ unlikely, he wouldn't make the same mistake as the blond boy. The brunette obviously cared deeply for his family, and wouldn't take a bad word against them without severely punishing the offender.

"Hey, break it up!"

"Get off of him right now!"

"Someone get the Nurse!"

"Someone call the _SWAT team!_"

"I'm not good around blood..."

"Suck it up! You're a Science teacher!"

Teachers were yelling and pushing past the cluster of students, and heading into the line of fire. Two teachers grabbed the brunette under his arms, and were trying to haul him away from the blond, but he wasn't going anywhere.

Jerry's eyes were widened in shock; _Five _teachers were now trying to pull him away, and he was finally loosing his grip. They restrained him, and the blond scrambled to his feet, lurching forward.

The teacher closest to him whipped around and held him back. He wasn't nearly as strong as the brunette, but could still struggle. He lashed out with his fist, the brunette threw his head back, dodging the flimsy-looking hit. He swiped his leg out, and kicked the blond in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, blood spilling onto the ground as he coughed and wheezed.

The blond boy was walked off towards the medical room, his face an unrecognisable mass courtesy of the brunette's fists, and the brunette himself was hauled off by all the teachers that were holding him back.

He looked like a vicious dog on a leash, snarling and struggling against the confines of the teachers. They finally managed to throw him into a classroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. The crowd dispersed, and the usual sound of laughing, chatter and trainers squeaking struck up.

"_That's_ Jack," Kim said, turning around in a flurry of golden hair. She looked majorly shaken, and as for Milton, all the color had drained from his face, and he was shuddering. Kim put her arm around him for a second time that day and he clung to her.

"He does what he wants, whenever he wants, hence him coming into school at lunch, and re-arranging that boy's face," she laughed, but it came nowhere _near _her eyes, which were glistened over with complete and utter shock.

Jerry made a mental note _not _to cross Jack if he ever saw him again, as it would surely sign his death sentence.

Milton wiggled out of the cradle of Kim's arm, and opened his mouth to speak, when a loud smash could be heard from behind the locked door, no doubt brewing the beast within.

"This is your fifth fight this term, Jack," a female teacher was speaking to him gently, sounding shaken by whatever Jack had smashed in there. "When that boy get's out of the medical room I want you to apologise to him and-"

"Like _that's_ gonna happen!" Jack yelled loudly, silencing the entire hallway once more. "I wouldn't have _had_ to hurt him if he hadn't mentioned my brother!" he added with a snarl.

"You need to get your anger under control Jack! This can't continue!" a male teacher suddenly thundered at him, but Jack's voice was much, much louder, and harboured so much anger, Jerry was certain it was illegal.

"Well tell that little squirt not to mention my brother, or call him a wimp ever again!" Jack ordered. "Or better yet, tell him to stay the fuck away from me unless he wants to end up in a morgue with no head!"

Glass shattered inside the room, and Jerry realised Jack must have thrown something at one of the windows, or punched it. The thought terrified him, the windows were _triple-glazed_ and yet Jack probably smashed them as easily as it was to snap a pencil.

"My brother would still be here if it wasn't for _you!_" he bellowed, and Jerry knew by his tone of voice that he was looking at one of the teacher's accusatorily.

Jerry looked around him, noticing in the silence for the first time. Everything in the hall seemed to have stopped, people had frozen in their spots, the chatter had dimmed immediately as they were all trying to listen to the fiery confrontation between Jack and the teachers.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Brewer! I had nothing to do with Jeremy's death, you know that!" the teacher's voice raised an octave, and Jerry's mind reeled. What could a teacher have had to do with the death of - by the sounds of it - student?

"Oh really?" Jack retorted sarcastically, no doubt folding his arms. "Nobody would have known about him if _you_ hadn't-"

"That was not the reason he was killed and you know it!" the teacher defended himself. Jerry could tell the teacher was shaking; it was evident in his voice. But then again, who _wouldn't_ be shaking when Jack was yelling at them?

"I will be calling your parents about your inappropriate and disgraceful behaviour!" he said, trying to seem like he had the authority in the situation, but Jerry had a feeling Jack did, no matter what way anyone looked at it.

"Go right ahead! But you'd be wasting your time," Jack shouted. "They couldn't give a shit about me if they were held at _gunpoint_ and_ forced to!_"

The door's handle turned and the door itself swung open so fast it smashed into the wall. The chatter and bustle of the halls had immediately started again, like someone had pressed the play button on a remote.

Jerry jumped back a few steps and Milton whimpered as Jack's fist smashed into the lockers opposite him and an angry yell worthy of the Devil flew from his mouth.

Jack had made a large dent in the metal, and his entire body was shaking with anger. His fingers were still twitching, scraping against the locker's metal frames and Jerry swore he could literally see steam coming from his ears. Jack stopped, nails scratching down the metal, and then whipped around, his eyes honed on the trio.

"What are you looking at?!" he growled.

Milton gave a startled squeak scampered off, not giving Jerry or Kim a second glance, moving so fast Jerry swore his feet weren't even touching the ground.

"C-coming, Mr. Gradstein!" Kim yelled, also running off in the same direction as Milton.

Jerry looked around, and the hallway was completely deserted, except for Jack. A heavily breathing Jack that looked like a lion going for the kill. Jerry then swallowed; if Jack was the lion, that made him the gazelle. And nothing good ever happened to them.

He wasn't going to deny that he was scared - he'd just seen him take down a boy for mentioning his brother, it took five teachers to drag him away, and not to mention that _none_ of the blood staining the floor was his.

Jerry tried to distract himself, but Jack's gaze was burning into his bare flesh. He looked at Jack's shoes - a pair of black boots with ominous-looking buckles rimming the edges - then his jeans, which had polished chains threaded into the belt loops. Jerry groaned internally. _What am I doing?_ He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in, and lifted his head up, looking Jack dead in the eyes.

He had always heard his mother say that somebody's eyes were the window to their soul, and behind Jack's, he saw a devil in a human's body, completely consumed and dominated by anger and rage. Jack narrowed his eyes at him and Jerry desperately tried to make his feet move, but it was like roots had snaked up from the ground and entombed his feet.

Jerry swallowed hard as Jack kept staring at him, observing, not saying a word to him. Jerry noticed the anger had started to fade away in his eyes, but he had a feeling that today wasn't the only time he was going to see the raging beast inside Jack's body. He suddenly realised he'd been staring at Jack's chest. His muscles were straining against a black long-sleeved shirt, rising and falling steadily as he breathed in and out.

The sound of the bell screeching throughout the halls had never sounded so good before. Jerry felt himself stumble backwards as his trance was shattered and Jack turned around, walking off down the hallway, pushing open the fire exit. To his relief, he saw Kim running towards him.

"Sorry about earlier," she apologised, coming to an abrupt halt in front of him. "Survival 101 around here," she said, briefly glancing at where Jack had been stood.

"Couldn't have taken me with you?" Jerry asked, half-jokingly, half serious. He was just lucky he was smart enough to shut his mouth instead of running it like a marathon like usual, otherwise Jack probably would have murdered him.

Kim laughed. "Sorry," she apologised again. "I've gotta run for Science, I'll see you tomorrow." She headed off in the direction of the Science block, leaving Jerry alone in the hallway once more.

The final warning bell for lessons rang and Jerry ran down the hall to his Art class, not wanting to run into Jack again. With luck, he wouldn't have to see him until the next time he had a fight and practically the whole school - and the _floor _- bore witness to it.

Jerry made it through the door just as Mr. Rikert was pushing the door shut with his foot. He moved past him with a mumbled, "Sorry," and went to sit down at his desk.

"Tempus terunt discit perierat, Mr Martinez," Mr. Rikert muttered, closing the door and turning his attention to the black board which had a rough oval with different colored lines chalked across it, each one marked; 'Eyes', 'Nose' and 'Mouth'.

Jerry shook his head and pulled out his textbook, still trying to understand why he needed one in _Art_. Mr Rikert was always saying odd things in Latin around the classroom; Jerry had a feeling nobody could actually understand him, which was probably why he got frustrated easily.

"Okay class, take out your books and turn to page-" Mr Rikert stopped talking as the door opened and turned around, quickly turning back to the board again. "Mr. Brewer, you're late," he said is disdain, altering a few lines on the oval, without looking at him.

Jerry's head shot up so fast he nearly got whiplash. _Jack's in my class?!_ he thought in horror, then his eyes trailed to the empty seat next to him. It was the only one un-occupied, which meant Jack would have to sit there.

Suddenly everything that had happened to him in the past few weeks didn't matter; having to sit next to the school's resident bad-boy - possibly criminal - with toxic anger topped everything.

Although, studying Jack discreetly, he seemed to have calmed down considerably, only Jerry didn't know what would set him off. It was like a lit stick of dynamite that was waiting to explode, just hiding the devastation it would cause until it was too late.

"By three minutes," Jack said in a bored sounding voice, checking his watch. "It's not the end of the world," he added with a sneer at Mr. Rikert's back, his fingers twitched by his side. Jerry was half expecting him to throw something, but he didn't.

"Just take your seat, Jack," Mr. Rikert all-but barked at him.

Jack made a violent gesture in mid-air behind Mr. Rikert's back - violent enough to make several people gasp or in the weaker kids' case, shoot underneath their desks - before turning around and walking towards his seat. His dark eyes glinted dangerously when they saw Jerry and he tried to ignore the slight shiver of fear creeping up his spine as Jack sat down.

The smell of smoke and wood pine drifted up his nostrils like an intoxicating drug. In his light haze, Jerry now knew why Jack was late and where he had gone. Dangerous images swirled across his brain. Jack probably still had his lighter in his pocket.

He opened his text-book, dropping his eyes to a random page, trying to ignore the boy next to him, but he could feel Jack's eyes scrutinizing him, making his body flush with heat. He turned around to tell Jack to stop, but the boy wasn't looking at him, he was absent-mindedly twiddling a pencil between his fingers.

_Good that isn't sharp, _Jerry thought suddenly, wondering if Jack was thinking about stabbing anybody who was in this room that had wronged him in some way.

"So, what's your name?" He realised Jack was talking to him and snapped out of his reviere. He didn't want Jack to know. "I saw you staring at me in the hallway," he said and Jerry was lucky Jack was turned away as a blush filled his entire face.

He turned his attention back to his textbook - not caring if he was on the wrong page or not - just as Jack's fingers rested on the desk and his head jerked slightly.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Jack's voice was right at his ear and Jerry had to try not to jump from his hot, cigarette-smoked, breath on his skin. "Gone all shy?" he teased him, making Jerry bite the inside of his cheek and furiously flip to a page about the different uses of the different types of brushes. "I'm not some monster that hides under your bed you know," he chuckled.

_Are you sure about that? _Jerry thought about saying, but luckily those words didn't come out of his mouth. He was sure Jack would murder him if he had said that. And he was too young to die.

"Jack, stop terrorizing my new student," Mr. Rikert scolded him, sounding like a broken record. Jerry didn't even need to look up to know that Mr. Rikert wasn't even looking at Jack.

"This isn't terrorizing," Jack said, flipping Mr. Rikert off behind his back. "Terrorizing would be if I threw him out the window." His tone sounded a little too merry and Jerry's eyes widened and his head snapped around so fast he felt like he had broken his neck. Jack just winked at him, making him swallow hard.

"That's enough Jack," Mr. Rikert said in a much sharper tone, finally turning around, slamming the chalk on the little stand underneath the frame of the board. "One more comment like that, and you'll be out of this school faster than you can spell your own name," he threatened. Jerry seriously doubted he would do it, and Jack was already challenging him.

"J-a-c-k-B-r-e-w-e-r," he spelled out, drawing each letter out slowly while Mr. Rikert's face slowly became taken aback. "Oh look," Jack said, looking around in mock surprise. "I'm still here, still in your lesson and still sat at my desk," he said smugly.

Jerry tried desperately to hold back his laughter as Mr. Rikert's jaw quivered in anger and he turned around briefly take a breath, facing the class with a bland face, avoiding eye-contact with a smirking and victorious Jack. Jerry could tell Mr. Rikert wasn't used to students challenging him if Jack had been suspended as long as Kim said he had.

"Alright class, on with the lesson," Mr. Rikert said through several deep breaths, his fist clenched tightly around the piece of chalk. "Now, have I got everyone's permission slips so they can watch the video about drawing the human body?" he asked.

"What's the point of a slip?" Jack asked loudly, not bothering to put his hand up. "It's not like it's the only time we're gonna see a person naked, I mean come on!" he said in exasperation. "What'd you think goes on the boys' locker room after P.E?" he smirked.

Jerry's snicker exploded from his mouth at that one and several boys, particularly the larger framed one's that looked like they ate elephant's for breakfast, shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Mr. Rikert's face went _red. _"Jack that's enough!" he yelled, silence falling over the room. "Go straight to the Headmistress's office," he demanded.

Jack rolled his eyes and reached under the table for his bag. "Oooh you _monster_," he said sarcastically as he stood up, heading for the door. "I'm _so _scared of the old bat." He slammed the door shut with a sour look on his face.

Jerry heard a loud _clang_ a few feet away and Mr. Rikert rolled his eyes. There was something about Jack that wasn't right, Jerry knew that much. The teachers just seemed more content to brush his problems and him under the rug at every opportunity they got.

"Glad that's over," Mr. Rikert said with a small smile and he began walking around the classroom to collect everyone's video permission slips.

Jerry felt his being pulled from his hand, but his mind wasn't on that right now, nevermind the fact that they were only watching a video on how to draw the human - albeit the person was naked - body. Jack was, and the thought wouldn't leave him alone.

* * *

The bell finally rang, interrupting Mr. Rikert's constant droning about proportion. Jerry straightened and furiously scrubbed at the darkened guidelines of what was supposed to be a man's face, chucking his books into his bag and following the crowd out the door, ignoring Mr. Rikert's call about the homework.

Jerry got to his locker and began emptying it, leaving nothing for the cleaners to find and 'donate'. He had already lost a pair of good quality headphones to their thieving hands.

"So, how're you liking Seaford High so far?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

Jerry turned around, slightly confused as to why Jack was at his locker bothering him. He would have thought he would have wanted to get home as soon as possible - he was half expecting him to bunk off after being sent to the Headmistress' Office - after the day he had had.

"It's alright." He crammed his text books into his bag. "I'd like it a whole lot better if you weren't bothering me," Jerry said, instantly wishing he hadn't, visions of the blond boy's bloodied face flashing across his mind.

Luckily, Jack didn't make so much as a move to attack him, and sarcastically said, "Ouch, I'm wounded," whilst putting a hand over his chest. "So, what's your name? I never did catch it before Rikert sent me out," he said with a look of disdain on his face.

"Why do you wanna know?" Jerry asked, shutting his locker and turning around, only to be greeted with the smell of smoked cigarette's again, but much stronger than the first time. Jack obviously didn't go to the Headmistress' Office.

"I'll start then. I'm Jack," he smirked, extending his hand in fake enthusiasm before withdrawing it.

Jerry looked at where his hand had been, drawing his eyes up towards Jack's. The beast seemed to be at bay for now, but he could see it lurking, just waiting to pounce at the slightest thing that irritated him. Jerry wouldn't admit this, but talking to Jack was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

"Oh I've heard quite a bit about you, Jack," Jerry said.

"That's all rumours," Jack said lightly, folding his arms.

"Really?" Jerry asked him, raising an eyebrow, realising with a sick jolt the boy's blood stains were still across the floor, only dried and brown.

Jack followed his eyes and then looked back with a dangerous grin. "Okay, maybe not _all _of it," he said. "So, what's your name then? I've told you mine, if you don't tell me yours, it'd be pretty rude," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Jerry was frozen on the spot for a moment. He didn't want Jack knowing his name in case he made him angry and he ended up hunting him down and spilling _his_ blood over the floor, but he felt his mouth moving anyway. "It's Jerry," he said quietly, but Jack still heard him, his face taking on a pleased smile.

"Huh, nice name for a pretty boy." He reached out lightly dragged the backs of his knuckles over the soft skin of Jerry's cheek, making him shudder.

"Jack..." his voice trailed off in surprise. How could someone with the ferocity of a wild tiger and a fuse shorter than that of a firework be so gentle? It only made him more wary to know that Jack could choke him in a second and not feel bad about it.

He tensed and Jack noticed. "You know what you need, _Jerry?_" he asked silkily, his lips ghosting over Jerry's, making his breath hitch and his limbs go weak. "To lighten up a bit."

The next thing Jerry knew, was that a pair of soft lips were encasing his. He _felt_ the actually kiss before his brain actually processed it. But when he started to think about it, Jack was kissing him slightly harder and his hands were keeping him pinned to the locker, sure to make handprints on his shoulders. Jerry got the impression that if they weren't at school, there would be clothes flying.

Gingerly, Jerry kissed Jack back, unsure of why he was doing it instead of pushing him away, the situation taking a different turn. He moaned quietly as he became drugged by the strangely enriching taste of nicotine as Jack became content trying to devour every inch of him...

...Then it stopped; suddenly and abruptly.

Jerry brought a hand up to his mouth, prodding at them while Jack studied him smugly, his hands now in his pockets. What the heck had just happened?! "You just-Why would you just-?" he stopped himself from talking before he ended up babbling like a madman, his eyes flitting around desperately trying to find something to distract him.

He did. A patch of dried blood on Jack's shirt. "_Please _tell me that's your blood," he asked weakly through his haze.

Jack pulled his shirt away from his body, glancing at the blood-stain nonchalantly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," he grinned. "Later, Jerry."

Jerry watched, stunned into silence, as Jack walked down the hallway, following the masses trying to squeeze through the double doors to get home. It wasn't a surprise that Jack had _kissed_ him, or that Jack was another guy, it was more of a surprise that Jack had been the _one_ to kiss him.

"What was _that _all about?" he heard a fuzzy voice asking. Fingers then began sliding up and down his eyes, Jerry was still too shocked to focus. "_Jerry!_" Kim yelled in his ear, making him jump back a few steps.

"Wha-?!" He shook his head, seeing Kim look like she had just seen two of the teachers kissing each other.

"Did Jack just..." she trailed off, a look of complete bewilderment on her face, shaking her head. "_Kiss _you?!" she asked incredulously.

Jerry groaned. He had a feeling that his life was about to get a lot crazier, especially if a certain Jack Brewer was involved.

* * *

**Don't worry, if any of you are confused, there's a method to Jack's madness... that I will **_**not**_** be revealing early on. ;) I've even got myself wondering about Jack's brother and the teacher, and I wrote the chapter. :D**

**And the thing about the permission slip, I heard it happened at one school ages ago, but I can't remember what school or when. :)**

**I'll need over five reviews for an update and I will see you all next time. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY PENNAME WILL BE CHANGING IN A FEW WEEKS! WARNING ANY GUEST USERS! (Message is already on my profile, but just in case.)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! I must have done something right then! ;) You guys are awesome, seriously. I'll need over 25 for an update (so more than seven ;)) and I'll see you next time.**

**Deadly Medley - Jack's always a badass! ;P Try and guess about Jack's brother if you want, I have a feeling you're not gonna get it though! ;)**

**Guest (the annoying one who told me to stop writing slash) - I don't want to write something else since I hate Kick (**_**especially**_** Kick), Millie, Jika, Jace (and pretty much every other pairing except Jack/Kai) and I don't care if you find it annoying; I'll write what I want to and it's not wrong to want other people's feedback from it either. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's simple, I'm not **_**making**_** anyone read it.**

**MisreadSoul - All will be revealed in time... ;) And I hope you like this chapter.**

**D.A-H.A - Nope, everyone's 100% human in this one. Jack's just got anger problems and other stuff which I shall not reveal yet. ;P**

**Cliapatra32 - Things will get interesting, trust me. ;) But I wouldn't base your opinion of a ship over one story (especially one of mine) just watch 'em on Kickin' it and see if you love 'em. I did. ;) But I do feel like I've gotta raise the bar in standards now. :)**

**Defender109 - Couldn't have put it better myself, mate. :) And I haven't listened otherwise nobody would be seeing any updates and my account would have gone. ;)**

**Well, enough of that. Enjoy guys.**

* * *

"Hey," one boy's voice whispered as he nudged his friends encouragingly, making them look. "There's Jack's new boy-toy," he sniggered wickedly, high-fiving his friends.

"I am _not_-" Jerry slammed his locker shut in annoyance, breathing out deeply to calm himself down before he swung at someone. The rumours had buzzed around his head all morning. "Jack's boy-toy," he muttered to no-one in particular as the boy's had already scuttled off, feeling himself flush with embarrassment as the words 'boy-toy' came out of his mouth. The thought of being anyone's, especially _Jack Brewer's_ someone, made him feel strange.

But that wasn't the only thing that was strange. All morning - and he meant _all_ morning - he had been trying to figure out why Jack had kissed him, and why it felt so good, while simultaneously trying to get rid of the soft, gentle pressure of Jack's lips he _still_ felt, even now. He had become so distracted by it, he had forgotten half his school books and wasted nearly an entire bottle of milk trying to make his breakfast.

He sighed and leant against his locker. He was betting Jack didn't have to deal with any rumours; everyone was too scared of him to say anything directly to his face. Nearly the whole school saw what happened with that boy yesterday.

Oddly enough, Jerry hadn't seen a single trace of him today. He swallowed hard, considering the possibilities, knowing Jack made them _all_ possible. Death was probably the one he would have _wanted_ to make possible, given the rage in his eyes over what the boy had said.

"So." Kim's voice sounded beside his head, making him turn around. She had a smirk on her face. "When's the wedding?" she joked, spluttering with laughter that Jerry only returned when he heard a little snort.

"Don't start, Kim," Jerry pleaded dryly with her. He honestly didn't need this. It sucked that he was in an age where people believed the first whisper of a rumour. Although he suspected that the news about Jack kissing him had become like a game of Chinese Whispers; the latest outrageous one had been that they had met before and had been in a relationship while Jack was suspended.

The things people could come up with when they had nothing better to do.

Kim gave him a sympathetic smile and rested a hand on his shoulder before going to stand beside him, leaning against his locker. "Sorry," she apologised and Jerry's eyebrows raised slightly in acknowledgement. "Just trying to cheer you up." She wasn't a stranger to the rumours either; one involved her being the one who set them up! She was less than pleased about that one.

"I'll cheer up when the rumours stop," Jerry bargained with her. "How did it get around so fast?" he asked in wonder. He had only had two lessons so far and they had been flying around like badly made paper airplanes, going from one extreme to another. He wondered if Jack had heard any and hit someone yet.

"People with phones," Kim suggested knowingly.

Jerry nodded in agreement, then something made itself known in his mind. He felt terrible about thinking it, but what if it was true? He turned to Kim, lowering his voice slightly in case anyone would hear. "Would Jack have-"

"No way," Kim cut him off firmly, folding her arms. "He's a lot of things - believe me, I'm not the first to say so - but he doesn't start rumours," she said.

Jerry breathed out in confusion, running a hand through his hair. "Then why did he kiss me in full view of everyone?" Jerry asked, feeling his face redden as the words came out of his mouth, but Kim didn't say anything about it.

She looked perplexed and shrugged. "Don't know," she said, the look in her eyes showing that she wished she could give Jerry an answer. "That's the mystery of Jack Brewer," she added lightly.

Mystery wasn't even the right word to describe Jack, it was far from it. Jack was the dangerous tempter with the violent temper and a face a master sculptor would be proud of. No-one seemed to challenge him because they were terrified of him and he seemed to revel in it, like the sadistic boy he seemed. His strength seemed unmatched and he wasn't afraid to unleash Hell on Earth if someone made the mistake of getting on the wrong side of him.

"So where's Milton?" Jerry asked absent-mindedly, desperately trying to steer the conversation, and his _mind_, away from Jack. "He wasn't in P.E," he told her.

"He's stayed home," Kim replied. "Jack coming back elevated his stress levels," she explained, and Jerry felt his eyes widen, although he couldn't blame him. Seeing Jack like that yesterday had terrified him.

"Speaking of stress levels," Jerry said, holding up a finger. "Does Jack always go off like that?" he asked, completely contradicting his earlier wish to not talk about anything revolving around Jack. He just seemed to complex to _not_ ask. "Like yesterday?" he clarified with a hard swallow.

"Yeah." Kim nodded. "Although not as bad as that," she added and Jerry was already making precautions for the next time he saw Jack angry... which could be any time. That was the danger of being new; he had encountered the raging bad-boy yet didn't know how often he would explode with anger. It was a deadly guessing game.

"There was this one time, though," Kim said with a nervous look in her eyes. She had suddenly become withdrawn, hunching over slightly and clutching her books to her stomach, as if she was re-living the incident all over again. She seemed _scared_, which was a rarity in itself.

"What happened?" Jerry asked, suddenly interested. The more he could learn about Jack that _wasn't_ rumours, the better, and he knew Kim wouldn't lie to him about anything unless she had a very good reason.

"Nobody really knows," she said, licking her lips. "Just that Jack went after a teacher and everyone thinks he was put on life support but it had to be switched off because Jack had done him that much damage."

Jerry felt himself shudder in horror and he was sure Kim noticed, but if she did, she didn't say anything. "What was it about?" he forced himself to ask, even though he wasn't sure if he wanted an answer.

"His brother," Kim said with an air that that was something everyone said when asked about Jack's anger, and Jerry had a feeling it was one of the main causes. "That's all anyone knows, but Jack was suspended, nearly expelled, and was subjected to mandatory counselling sessions and anger management classes when he got back," she finished, looking around to see if Jack was anywhere in the vicinity.

Jerry just stared at her incredulously. "And they helped him... _how?!_"

"Believe it or not, they did," Kim said, folding her arms. "For a while at least, then he went back to his old self," she said with a shudder. "Probably faked it to get out of those classes," she added, sounding a little impressed.

The bell screamed through the halls, preventing Jerry from asking any more, and he was glad. The more he learned, the more frightening and serious things became.

"Speaking of," Kim perked up, raising a hand. "I've gotta get to art." She smiled at him before disappearing down the corridor.

"See you later," Jerry said, not sure if it caught her ears or not.

He turned around to go to his next lesson, but his way was blocked by three boys. They looked big, tough and stupid, all with large grins on their faces. A curly-haired boy - - stood in the most aggressive pose, showing off his role as leader while the other two tried to imitate him. Jerry nearly rolled his eyes at them.

"Well, well, well," one of them said in what he thought was a menacing voice. "There's Jack's latest piece of meat," he jeered with a leering gaze that made Jerry's eyes narrow in anger.

"He any good in bed?" the one on the right side of the three boys asked, nudging his friends and cackling while Jerry was sure his quickly reddening face was the source of his glee.

"Always pegged you for a fag, Martinez," one jabbed at him, gauging his friends' reactions as he guffawed heartily.

Jerry's lip curled in anger and annoyance. He felt it before his brain had actually processed it, the collision of hard bone underneath his fist as the boy's face was driven to the side. He sneered in his direction, satisfied with himself as the boy was bending down, cupping a hand underneath his nose, checking for blood while his friends looked outraged.

His smug satisfaction was short-lived. _They're going to either knock me out, or kill me_, he thought wistfully as they smacked their fists against their palms.

The boy who Jerry had hit stood up, having found no trace of blood, glaring at him murderously. "You're dead."

"That's probably not a good idea," a familiar voice interrupted them from behind and for once, Jerry was glad to hear it, as the boy's backed down quickly and without hesitation.

Jack walked into his frame of vision, striding coolly up to the boys, eyes centering on the one Jerry had hit. He was taller than all of them by a hand span or two and he definitely surpassed them all in terms of muscle mass. Something also told Jerry that Jack had no qualms at all about getting into a fight this early in the day.

"Listen curly fry," he hissed as he picked him up by the scruff of his shirt, ignoring the way he started blubbering. "Leave him alone or the last thing you'll see before waking up in the ICU, will be my fist," he threatened, roughly throwing the boy to the ground, in no way afraid to carry out his threat if he needed to.

The curly-haired boy scrambled up from the floor, giving Jack a fear-filled glare before he spun on his heel and ran away, his friends following without question.

"Take care," he called in a falsely sweet voice, waving as they scuttled off. He dropped his hand and his face became stoic as he looked back at Jerry. "Morons," he deadpanned harshly with a roll of his eyes.

Jerry was looking ahead in some sort of trance where the boys had left, and shook his head, eyes moving to stare at Jack. "Why did you do that?" He could barely get the words out, he was so surprised.

"Would you prefer to be out cold on the floor right now?" Jack asked lightly, clearly amused, walking closer to him so they were barely inches apart. Jack was _not_ helping matters.

Jerry tried not to seem nervous as he backed up a step, which Jack saw and craftily invaded. "No, but-"

"Then you really should be thanking me," Jack cut in with an arrogant air about him. "I think you know one of the ways I'll accept payment," he winked and Jerry flushed with embarrassment, and Jack's sculpted, sensual lips curled in amusement.

"Not happenin', dude," Jerry said quickly, raising his hands to try and create some space between their bodies, while trying not to touch Jack at the same time. "And it's because of you" - he stared at him accusatorily and Jack just returned it with a mock surprise look - "that people came up with the rumours in the first place," he said, daring to poke a finger on his chest.

"How'd you peg that?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"You're the one that kissed me," Jerry reasoned, folding his arms.

Jack chuckled lowly. "But I'm not the person who squealed like the little pig I will probably spend the rest of the day hunting down." His last few words came out in a deadly growl and Jerry was on edge again.

He was about to tell him that if he hadn't kissed him he wouldn't have to hunt the 'little pig' down, but all that came out was a weak sounding, "Jack-"

"See you in Geography," Jack cut him off, keen to move the conversation on. He held the cards; it was so damn frustrating. He was the King card and Jerry was a measly ace.

"We have Maths next," Jerry said dumbly.

"_You_ do," Jack replied emphatically, reaching inside his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette packet, not caring that he was in full view of a security camera, and opened it, palming one into his hand. "Ever heard of ditching?" He gave him a wry smile and placed the cigarette between his teeth. "Later," he said, patting him gently on the shoulder, turning away and walking towards the fire exit, lighting his cigarette on the way.

Jerry felt a small smile tug at his mouth. Since Jack was ditching class, he was hoping he would be able to get some work done and not be distracted by the teacher's having to send Jack out or pull him out of a fight, but _boy_ was he was wrong and far from his wishful thinking.

Maths class was Hell and he found it nearly impossible to concentrate, even without Jack there.

All morning, as well as the fact he couldn't stop trying to figure out why Jack kissed him, nearly everything corresponded right back to Jack. Every time he tried to watch a TV programme, one of the characters always seemed to have the exact same personality as Jack, he was even sure his mirror was trying to manifest his reflection into Jack's.

Now he was learning about percentages and ratios - in the more advanced regime of a fifteen year old - and all the word problems seemingly related themselves to Jack in his brain. There had been one about Jack being a top-secret Government spy, one about him damaging his lungs from smoking - although that wasn't far from reality - one about him robbing a bank and the percentage of him getting caught if he stole more than three gold bars, and the latest one...

"_The Zombie Apocalypse has begun and already there are three surviving humans; Jack, Jerry and Kim. What is the chance in a percentage that Jerry will be the one he doesn't eat alive?_"

Jerry groaned and put his head in his hands. Jack would have a field day if he knew just how much he had infected his life already, after only one day, and one kiss that he wasn't sure even meant anything.

The wheels of the teacher's chair rolled as he stood up, distracting Jerry from his Jack-fuelled thoughts. "Miss Wuan? Do you have the answer?" he asked a student at the front row, walking over to check her work.

Jerry rubbed a hand over his forehead and set about to finish the rest of the problems, praying this time they weren't going to magically change into anything Jack-related and would stay the usual boring ones about trains leaving stations and children needing buses for school trips.

"Alright, that's class dismissed," he called over the ringing of the bell and the cluttering of people getting up and banging their chairs against the table as they tucked them under. "I'll set homework on this tomorrow," he said, picking up the worksheets on his desk, raising them with a slight smile that the students returned with a discouraged groan.

Jerry scribbled down an answer, not caring what it was, and put his sheet inside his book, closing it and getting up from his chair. He grabbed his back and hoisted it over his shoulder, handing Mr. Gilbert his maths book on the way out.

He walked to his locker and found Kim already there, standing up straight and walking away from where she had been leaning on it once she saw him.

"How was class?" Kim asked, peering at him with keen interest.

Jerry fought the look off - did he look like a sleep-deprived Zombie or something? - and put his book in his locker. "Jack ditched," he said and Kim didn't look at all surprised. "So he wasn't bugging anyone." He sounded more pleased than he actually felt. If he could get himself to believe that, it'd be easier.

"You mean you?" Kim guessed with folded arms. There was a faint hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. She wasn't implying that...? No, she couldn't be.

Jerry was beginning to get uncomfortable. "What?" he asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Nothing," Kim said reassuringly, although her smile didn't fade at all; if anything, it got bigger. More mischievous.

Jerry rolled his eyes, remaining skeptical.

* * *

"Alright, class, take your seats," Mr. Rodriguez called over the bustle as everyone filed into the last lesson of the day - Geography. True to Jack's word, he was there and Jerry saw his outline behind a few other kids as he took his seat. Unfortunately, Jack's seat was the empty one next to him. Was the school trying to make his life Hell without knowing?

Jack went to walk past Mr. Rodriguez, but he held out an arm, stopping him from going any further. "Mr. Brewer, chewing gum in the bin please," he said in an emphatic voice, picking up the bin.

Jerry watched as Jack spat out what was in his mouth to the bottom of the bin, but Jerry knew it wasn't chewing gum that had been in his mouth. Chewing gum wasn't brown and didn't leave pieces in your teeth, that Jack was clawing out as he made his way over to the desk.

Jerry moved his things over slightly, as well as his chair to make room for Jack as he sat down, and to create more space between them. Although, he thought as he bit his lip, it probably wouldn't last very long if Jack didn't want it to.

"You're nervous," Jack stated quietly, _knowingly_ and Jerry turned towards him, only to become trapped in his penetrating gaze and everything around him, namely the lesson, became unimportant.

"Huh?" Jerry played the dumb card, pretending he didn't know what Jack was talking about, although he really did.

"You keep biting your lip," he stated with a sultry gaze that had Jerry doing it again involuntarily. He smiled and ran a finger along Jerry's bottom lip, catching a bead of blood. "It's very..." Jack seemed to gravitate closer to him and Jerry found himself backing up on his chair, looking around wildly as Jack was near-enough on top of him. "_Adorable_," he said, his tongue caressing the word.

"Don't kiss me again," Jerry pleaded weakly, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop it happening if he did. He hated the power and the dominance Jack seemed to have, but at the same time it fascinated, and scared, him.

"And start more rumours?" Jack asked, leaning back and resuming his place in his chair, allowing Jerry to scramble back upright, searching for what little sanity he had. "Now why would I do that?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You did for no reason yesterday," Jerry pointed out. Jack leaned in towards him, only this time he didn't back down, and he was able to smell the nicotine on his breath again, praying he wouldn't be tasting it. Not that he would mind- _What was he saying?!_

"Oh, but I did," Jack said, clearly rationalizing his excuse in his brain. "You were so uptight" - his voice emphasized the word 'tight' in a way that made Jerry shiver - "and you needed to calm down," he explained.

Jerry stared incredulously. Jack's methods were more unorthodox than a Roman Doctor! "I was like that because of you," he pointed out, thankfully not blushing.

Jack's eyes glimmered. "Excellent," he said, winking at him. He clicked his pen and started to focus on the lesson.

Jerry groaned quietly and laid his head in his arms, peering up at the teacher as he propped his chin on his arm. His eyes began to get heavy and he yawned, faintly hearing Jack's amused laugh.

He ignored it and tried to focus on the lesson, but his mind was clouding over. "And the world's population has increased by..." the teacher's voice and everything around him slowly became drowned out by his tiredness.

_A soft moan vibrated through the room as sweat slicked bodies were pressed together once more, breaking the rhythmic sound of breathless panting that had filled the room just moments before. A low chuckle followed it, and Jerry automatically tilted his head so his throat was exposed, body pinned down against the floor like the other had wanted._

_They had been at this for hours, or perhaps it only felt that way; it may have been only minutes but Jerry couldn't tell. His mind was a messy haze and everything was blurring around him except one thing as reality reared its ugly head and he knew who was on top of him, who was about to manhandle him._

_**Jack Brewer.**__ Smug in all his glory; shirtless and messy-haired. His legs were coiled so tightly around Jerry's frame that he was physically incapable of moving and his eyes were heady with desire, humming appreciatively at the sight of Jerry pinned underneath him._

_"Jack..." Jerry tried to scream, fight him off, but his limbs had turned to lead and his dwindling whisper of Jack's name seemed to invite him forwards, encourage him. He felt himself caught in a smoldering kiss while Jack's fingers gently stroked his face, __dragging his fingers across the apples of his cheeks, to his jaw line, before trailing down his neck and lingering them on his chest, tracing little patterns._

_Jerry found the strength to turn his head away, managing to separate his mouth from Jack's predatory one. "Jack, stop it..." he pleaded with him, but Jack could see right through him._

_"Oh, Jerry," he began in a condescending tone. "Jerry, Jerry,__** Jerry**__," he playfully scolded him, chuckling darkly, biting his lip in a smirk. "I'm pressed right up against you, and it's fairly obvious that you don't __**want**__ me to stop," he whispered seductively, punctuating his point with a strong thrust of his hips, making Jerry cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain as his arousal was getting painful._

_Jack's eyes broke contact with his and gazed longingly at his lips, that were no doubt swollen and a bright red from his assault, before returning to his eyes once more. Seemingly searching for something. Something he could easily take without asking._

_Jerry just watched him carefully, his lips parting in a silent gasp for air. He was drowning in him and they had barely begun. Jack's smirk gave away his intentions, unmasking him as the deviant he was. Jerry felt adrenaline coursing through him; this game was dangerous and he was sure he could hear his own heartbeat._

_He took a moment to take in the sight of him, and she realised just how formidable he could be without saying a word. His eyes seemed to be saying a thousand things, but settled on one as they honed in on his mouth once more, making warmth spread throughout Jerry's entire body, finally breaking his resolve as he squirmed a little in Jack's grasp. _

_His eyes began to darken and Jerry slowly slipped away from sanity, his stomach muscles tightening into a coil. He jolted upwards and his body shook as their lips met in an explosive kiss._

_But as soon as Jack had initiated it, he pulled away, inciting a moan of disappointment from Jerry. He chuckled and ran a finger down the side of his neck, stopping at the neckline of his shirt._

_"Now let's get that shirt off, shall we?" he purred, gripping the waistline in both hands and rolling it up Jerry's body, warm air hitting each inch of skin when it became exposed._

_Jack tossed it away and studied him appreciatively, making Jerry blush a dark red. His body grew hot and he writhed under Jack's piercing gaze._

_"You are quite the intoxicating little thing when you want to be, aren't you?" Jack chuckled, nuzzling into his neck, his laughter vibrating against Jerry's chest._

_"Kiss me," he demanded boldly, wanting to feel his mouth on his again, claiming him and tasting him._

_Jack seemed more than willing to. "That's more like it," he murmured before descending down on his mouth again, drugging him and pulling him under..._

"Jerry," a voice sung by his ear, breaking his reviere. "Jerry!" it raised an octave and was accompanied by a hard shove on his shoulder.

"Huh! What?!" he blurted in shock, shooting up from the cradle of his arms once he realised the voice in his head was a voice from reality, not his dream. "What happened?" he mumbled tiredly as the classroom came into focus.

"You fell asleep," Jack stated with a light smile, leaning back in his chair. He reached out and ran a hand over Jerry's hair, flattening the mess a little.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jerry asked in confusion, still groggy. He rubbed a hand over his head, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep," Jack revealed, his eyes twinkling dangerously and Jerry felt his eyes widen slightly. "Very interesting," he chuckled, turning his attention to the front of the room, scribbling something down.

"What did I say?" Jerry asked, feeling his face go red with embarrassment. It wasn't the _talking_ in his sleep he was worried about, or even that he had fallen asleep in class, but rather, who had overheard. And given his dream, it couldn't have been something about fluffy bunny rabbits.

"Until I'm absolutely certain you're going to die," Jack said, flashing him a playful grin. "I'm not telling you," he said lightly, but his tone implied he was serious.

Jerry bit the inside of his mouth nervously. "Prick..." he muttered unceremoniously, not caring if Jack heard him or not. He _would_ find out what Jack heard, only he wasn't sure how.

* * *

**Ending may seem abrupt and I'm sorry, but Jack's got a little bit of dirt on Jerry now! :P But it isn't the major focus of the story (be a bit boring if that was the case) and isn't meant to be a major cliff-hanger either. :) Review with your thoughts and I'll see you with the next update.**


End file.
